Territory Jump
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: The Western Pack is being criticized for their perfect territory. So Kate, Hutch and Candu jump territories to see what the 3 packs have in store for the Western Pack.
1. Chapter 1

Territory Jump

Chapter 1: Risks

Kates POV

The Western Pack has been threatened by all the other 3 packs in the area, Eastern, Southern, and Northern have been saying that the Western Pack should be eliminated because, we have enough food, more dens, more room. Why would you care? I mean you would with the food but the other 2 things, really?

"Kate I'm going to ask you to scout out all the territories to see what they're up to. I'll send Hutch and Candu with you to help." Winston ordered me.

"Okay Dad." I replied.

I met up with Hutch and Candu who were actually very excited to do this as this hasn't been done because of the risks of being banned. Which one should we start with? Which could be held off at the moment.

"Why don't we start with the Southern Pack, we never hear from them and they may be planning something against us." Hutch suggested.

"Wow, that's actually a good suggestion!" Candu replied.

Hutch, Candu and I came over hills, around trees and bushes until we came to the end of the Western Pack territory and start of the Southern Pack territory. Even though we are breaking the pack laws, we are risking our lives to be in peace with all the packs.

"Keep an eye out, it's incredibly quiet here, literally always." Candu pointed out to the both of us.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

Candu explained that he accidentally was here when he was a pup, luckily he wasn't seen since he noticed he wasn't in the Western territory anymore. Not a bad story, made us a little discouraged, but not bad. We all kept looking around to see if there was anyone in the immediate proximity. Good, nobody!

"I think once you go over that hill, you can see the Southern Pack den. Hopefully nobody will notice if we go over there." Hutch explained.

"Let's just be discreet and eavesdrop on others, exposing ourselves is never advised by my dad, when out of the territory." I told Candu and Hutch.

"This Territory Jump is actually pretty fun! I'll never do anything more exciting in my life!" Candu said creatively.

Jumping into the bushes that lead down to the den, we cautiously move down into the area, hoping to get some information out of anyone here. Twigs and leaves kept snapping and waving, we kept saying,

"SSSSSHHHH," to each other.

Moving even more silently the ambiance went dull. No chirping, no sound of the gentle breeze, no sounds what so ever. Does anyone know we're hear?

NEXT TIME IN TERRITORY JUMP

Hutchs POV

It's way to quiet. Nobody is talking, and we think we've been exposed. Was it Candu,Kate or me? Hopefully it is just an awkward silence.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed my new story Territory Jump! If you have an idea for this story please tell me! Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	2. Chapter 2: What Are the Odds

Territory Jump

Chapter 2: What are the Odds

Hutchs POV

It's way to quiet. Nobody is talking, and we think we've been exposed. Was it Candu,Kate or me? Hopefully it is just an awkward silence. I peeked over he top of the grass to see what happened and somehow, nobody was there. Like a magic spell made an illusion of every Southern wolf was talking here.

"Where did everyone go?" Kate asked silently.

"I don't know." I replied.

We kept silent for a few more minutes hoping someone would have the guts to come out. Candu finally made the decision to go out and check.

"Just take a quick look and come back." I said.

"Okay." Candu replied.

He came out of the tall grass and cautiously and seemed to of been frightened. Candu let out a little shriek, but Kate and I thought it was just nothing.

Kates POV

Candu should have been back a minute ago. I looked out over the grass. Candu wasn't there. Is this a trap, if it is the trap is definitely working.

"Where is Candu?" I asked Hutch in a tone that I knew he was missing.

Hutch and I exited the grass to see where Candu is. He may have wondered off, since he always does that. Hopefully nothing dreadful happened. Soon, the world went black, I think Hutch and I got knocked out! It was quiet until I finally woke up. Hutch and Candu were beside me on the left in a dark and dusty room. I looked at Hutch and Candu and thought,

"Such heavy sleepers."

How can they be knocked out that long when they say that they both get approximately 7 hours of sleep a night. I don't get them. I kept trying to look around the room, but it was too dark for any specific details. So, it's just a dark and dusty room. Hutch and Candu soon woke up.

"Where are we? What is this place?" Candu asked.

"No idea, but this place is obviously in Southern Jasper." Hutch replied.

Soon we were knocked out again, like something supernatural is haunting us. That was a very quick visit in that room, and waking up again right on the edge of Western Jasper.

"Whoa, was that supposed to be a warning?" I asked to myself.

NEXT TIME IN TERRITORY JUMP

Candus POV

Well, I guess it's off to Northern Jasper. they've had a history of conflicts between all other packs before, hopefully we can actually hear someone from that pack talk. Although, I'm still wondering about that room.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of territory jump.** _ **Please take my poll on my page if you want to hear more from me!**_ **Thanks, again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: Northern Jasper

Territory Jump

Chapter 3: Northern Jasper

Candus POV

Well, I guess it's off to Northern Jasper. They've had a history of conflicts between all other packs before, hopefully we can actually hear someone from that pack talk. Although, I'm still wondering about that room. It was just to mysterious to try and get that room out of my train of thought. Soon, we made it back to Western Jasper and Kate made her way to Winston to tell what happened in Southern Jasper. It was about 10 minutes she was in there and came back out. That took longer than it seriously should have.

"Alright let's go to Northern Jasper." Kate told Hutch and I.

The three of us continued out of Western Jasper, saying hi to everyone until we reached the edge of the territory.

Kates POV

I stepped into the Northern Pack territory cautiously to avoid any detection of the Northern wolves, since this is the biggest Jasper pack. Candu and Hutch followed a little nervous, knowing that Northern Jasper is enormously strict with the law of trespassing. Walking through bushes and turning around trees to find Nars the pack leader. Soon we found Nars and a close enough spot to eavesdrop on him. That was fast. I didn't think it was going to be that easy to get in Northern Jasper. I was always told that when you enter Northern Jasper, it's too late to leave. That's not exactly true apparently.

"We have to act against Winston, he's ruining Jasper. How about an ambush?" One of Nars' second in command asked Nars.

"That's a great idea." Nars replied.

Now we know something nobody else knows. Is Eastern trying to do the same thing?

"I guess we came at the right time." Candu mentioned to me.

I nodded my head yes. I started to exit the territory, thinking about how crucial the evidence of this conflict is. They really hate my dad right now! I kept wondering what my dad does when I'm not around to anger the other packs. To make Hutch, Candu and I trespass into the Jasper packs. It's amazing how my dad does his job.

"Alright, we'd better go." I rushed Hutch and Candu.

Sprinting, I ran into a Northern pack wolf. She stood motionless, and I just immediately left dashing trying not to be noticed for long. I looked back seeing the wolf dart to Nars to tell that I was in Northern Jasper. That's not good, I may have angered Northern Jasper even more.

NEXT TIME IN TERRITORY JUMP  
Winston's POV

I was starting to wonder where Kate, Hutch and Candu are and right when I was thinking about them Kate rushed in.

"Dad, Northern Jasper is going to ambush us." Kate quickly told me.

That isn't very much of a shock.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Territory Jump!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
